Mama's Love
by Sairuh
Summary: The first time I touched a Pokemon was the first time that mama beat me." A unexpected story coming from a girl who has never truly been loved until she rescues a beaten and bruised Poocheyena. Now she must keep him a secret or face the consequence.


PROLOGUE:

The first time I touched a Pokemon was the first time that mama beat me. She gave me a burning glare, and a look that had me talking to my plate at the dinner table for weeks. She yelled at first and gave me a slap that I can still feel today. She said, " You little wench, you don't go touching those satanic creatures, you gonna give yourself a free ride to hell that way." When mama said that, I couldn't help but shake my head; even as a youngling I knew that mama could talk blasphemy if she wanted to.

"But, mama, it kissed me," I whimpered and held out my hand to her bright red face which only re-ignited the flame in her eyes. She lifted her hand to my face-I flinched and in that second I saw myself hitting me. I saw the same burning eyes, and honey bun hair- something so wrong together- like water and oil.

This time when she hit me, I felt the floor meet my face and started crying; is all I did was make a river that couldn't put out her flames.

" You little devil girl! You must have Satan in you!" This time she kicked me, as she screamed for some sorta answer that never came, "God help her! HELP HER! HELP ME!" She kicked me again, but her voice seemed to change, like the devil in her was comin out but it was saying something so obscure. It said, " I love you, honey," as she kicked me one last time in the head, and my world went black- and for a second I thought that maybe god answered her prayers.

The next day, she took me out of school and started home schooling my brothers and I. Religious study is at 2:00.

* * *

A year later we had the whitest Christmas of my life. I remember that, that year, I got my first doll and it looked exactly like me. It had the same marbled blue eyes, straw hair, even the same rosy cheeks- mama sewed it for me and told me that it was my baby now, like how I was my mama's.

Daddy got Vinny, my older brother, a rustic baseball bat made from wood, and my little brother got a shrewd up baseball mitt so that they could play together-but that never happened.

I remember that day, my brothers and I went outside, we was dressed in layer and layer of thick itchy wool- mama made that too. She said that only a mothers loves could keep us warm on the inside, and the outside at the same time.

So Tyler and I, we was playin' with some snowballs, and Vinny was watchin us, but at the same time he was so far away. He gazed at the clouds for longer then he should have, he watched everything with a Spearow's eye, and seemed to be wait'n.

After a long visits with the clouds his gaze would always set to the neighbors house, but it wasn't till the neighbors came outside that he actually looked away; this time his eyes were on fire.

I can't say I didn't glance at the neighbors to see what was settin' him aflame. Is all I could see was two girls, my age, frolicking through the snowy sheets. Then suddenly one fell and the other followed. This time my gaze tensed, and I noticed somethin' small with them? When the creature jumped out and tackled the fallen girl, it looked like a small brown cloud of fluff, it was the cutest thing I'd seen since the Pikachu I petted a year earlier.

I laughed watching them all play, I didn't even notice Vinny get up and leave, but he made his re-appearance noticed. "Lilly, Tyler, get you're ass inside." My smile quickly melted as his and moms burning gaze stared straight through to my soul.

When we was inside, mama shut the blinds and crossed her arms at Tyler and I; she was smoking, but not on fire yet. " Lilly, get to you're room, and you follow, Tyler."

That night I don't remember if I ate dinner, or if I took a bath, but I remember, that someone left sometime after the sunset. When I woke up the next morning, Vinny was gone, and when I asked mama where Vinny was, she said, " Vinny who?" But I could see the flicker in her eyes, she was playing me, and when Tyler asked mama for his bat back, mama answered, "What bat?"

I never saw the bat again, and I never saw the cute fluffy brown cloud either.

* * *

When I was seven years old I got married to the sweetest boy in the world, my neighbor, Gabriel. He looked like an angel with his sweet butter eyes, and earth brown hair- as if god constructed him from everything pure in the world. He was **my** angel but mama called him otherwise, she would say, "that boy and his family are nothing but trouble- you hear Lilly- trouble" and she would shake her finger and cross her arms at me, and of course- I would nod- but in my head I would be giggly and trying to think of a way to sneak my plastic tea set over. We was in love, or what we thought love was, and the best part? The love I felt from him was free.

A few days before he turned ten, we met at our secret place: the first tree near the forests edge ten feet from his house. This was the same place we got married. And the same place we raised the doll that mama gave me.

"Lily, I want you to me my new friend!" He whispered the words to me as if this secret should be kept in our personal heaven.

"Sure," I agreed, but I was unsure of what secret their could possibly be that I didn't know. Suddenly he whipped out a little white and red ball, and tossed it.

I was astonished to see a Mudkip standing dumbfounded before me. Its looked like a Stantler in headlights, and then scatter quickly behind Gabe, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM!?!" I nearly yelled the words, as he silenced me with a finger on my lip.

"Don't you remember silly, I'm turning ten! I get to go on my very own Pokemon journey." With his words my world spun slower and slower. As if god had given me everything and taken it all away in the same moment. " But don't be said, we'll write!" He added quickly, but my frown stood permanently.

"I won't see you no more?" I talked to the cold ground, and trying to hide my eyes.

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and gaze me a heart felt grin, " I'll be back- remember we're married, and when we're older we really have to get married!" His smile was as big as his heart, and I felt something I never have before, I lean forward, closed my eyes, and kiss him real quick. I watched his honey butter eyes melt like butter on a hot piece of toast. He quickly pulled back and gave me a scrutinizing look, until he blushed and gave an embarrassing laugh. His laugh sounded like the angels were singin', and he had a solo; his laughing lured the Mudkip out from hiding, and he looked at me and _spat, _he spit a mouthful of icy cold water at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe this was some sorta sign that God would make things right with me.

I left soon after and haven't seen him since- we wrote letters for a while, but I stopped getting them two years ago; mama said he died.

* * *

About two weeks ago, papa got fired from his job at the bank. Now, mama don't know that daddy is jobless, because if she knew she would have a Milktank- literally. See daddy is the bread maker, and mama bakes the bread. She says that, as a mama, her job is to tame the household and take care of the kids, which lets her stay home and school my brother and I. But the problem isn't that daddy is still jobless, he has a job, its just somthin' mama wouldn't like: he works on a Milktank farm.

Now daddy aint much of a hypocrite, because when it comes to Pokemon things daddy just turn his head, and says he is allergic or somthin, 'but that's something daddy has always done, he always turns his head and refuses to look. Daddy would rather avoid the truth and live in his own happy lil' world he has created for himself.

* * *

**Apokism: **an _ancient _monotheistic system of beliefs and practices based on the Old Holy book, the Deus-Liber. The book details the teachings of Adiosdado who's beliefs included that Pokemon had to be accomplices of Satan due to their need for fighting*.

Hope you like my story, I know its probably a lot different then a majority of them that you read, so just give it a chance. Also, I want to make a few things clear. First off, the horrid grammar in this story is a art form, not real horrid grammar- yes, I can spell words like 'coming' and 'something.' Secondly, this story will have references to God, and if I offend you (horribly- because if its not horribly then just don't read the story). Thirdly, the entire story won't be written with accounts that are scattered through the main characters life (Lilly), there's actually is a story line, this is just the prologue and was there to get your attention and give you background information.

Finally, please rate and review. Yes, I know, YOU might be lazy(as I am) and will look at this, laugh a little inside, save the story on you're 'favorite pages' and never review, but PLEASE review- a complement, or constructive criticism is always nice So thank you for reading and hopefully you will review If you have any questions you can ask, and I'm looking for a Beta- reader, so if you want to offer PM me

One last thing: I'm going to warn you that, if you haven't yet relized it this story is slightly disturbing, and is only going to stay that way (But at a T level) Thanks :D


End file.
